<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life after by the-silver-field (TheSilverField)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014716">life after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/the-silver-field'>the-silver-field (TheSilverField)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Really Spoilers but Maybe???, Sad, Sad Ending, VERY sad ending, based on fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/the-silver-field</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>eren says his goodbyes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>life after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fanfic is based off of <a href="https://twitter.com/pauleenanne_/status/1353238290195910657">this lovely fanart!</a> check out more of the artist's works on their twitter! (@pauleenanne_)</p><p>this was written with permission from the artist. much love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky swirled in hues of blue and violet, the ocean glittering in the last light of the setting sun. It was so peaceful here that Eren could almost forget what had happened only moments ago--forget what he had done and the heartache he had caused. Forget the slowing of his heart until it stilled. He felt weightless in the arms holding him. He almost felt free.</p><p>“Is this good?”</p><p>Eren’s gaze drifted tiredly toward a soft voice. When he found Levi holding him to his chest, he smiled. “It’s perfect. Everything seems so beautiful here.”</p><p>Levi’s entire body ached as he dropped to sit in the sand. “Good.”</p><p>From somewhere behind them, Eren could hear Mikasa weeping and his smile faded. Guilt had once more tied itself into a knot in the pit of his stomach. He knew he should say something. Tell her that everything’s going to be okay, or that he loves her, or that he’s sorry. But nothing felt right. Nothing he could say would make her feel whole again. He had broken her too many times.</p><p>“You’ll regret not saying anything,” Levi suddenly said as if he had dipped into Eren’s mind and read his thoughts. “You’ll regret not saying goodbye, or giving them the chance to.”</p><p>“I’ll be dead either way.”</p><p>Eren wished he could take those words back as soon as he said them. The way Levi cringed and closed his eyes made his chest clench. He moved his hand to Levi’s scarred cheek and caressed it gently. It was a silent apology that Levi leaned into.</p><p>“Even so,” Levi spoke again, voice listless and even quieter now. “This is your last chance to talk to them. If there’s anything you want to say, say it now.”</p><p>“I could say the same to you, Captain,” Eren challenged. His eyes looked like they used to--sea green and flickering with mischief, full of life despite it ending.</p><p>Levi remembers what he told his comrades only hours ago. There was so much he wanted to say, but could he? He had put it off for so long, wasted so much time, and here was his opportunity. But why should he bother if it will only end in another loss?</p><p>Just another heartbreak.</p><p>He had spoken to fallen soldiers before. In their last moments, he had always taken the last bit of time they had left to encourage them and vow that their sacrifice would not be in vain. But this felt so different. This was <em> Eren. </em></p><p>“Levi,” Eren sighed, moving his hand into Levi’s hair. “Stop thinking and just tell me. Please. I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>Levi turned away from Eren’s touch, suddenly too overwhelmed by a coming grief he only thought he was prepared for. “What do you want to hear me say, Eren?”</p><p>It was quiet for a long moment. Eren had gone back to watching the ocean. Well passed the horizon was his home. He hadn’t seen it in so long it was almost easy to forget it existed. His heart yearned for Shiganshina, how it was when he was a boy, one last time. Maybe when they brought his body back they could bury him under that tree on the outskirts. He and Mikasa had gathered firewood there. Eren had always loved the wildflowers.</p><p>Levi took a deep breath. His arms tightened around Eren’s body. “I love you.”</p><p>Eren’s eyes widened as he locked his gaze with Levi’s. “Say it again.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Hearing those words had been what Eren wanted for so long. Of course, he already knew that they loved each other. It was evident in the way their hands brushed under tables and stolen kisses in moonlit corridors. It was felt deepest in midnight rendezvous and the afterglow of intimacy. It had always been there, but left unspoken.</p><p>“In the next life, find me again.” Eren paused to swallow past the lump in his throat and quelled the burn in his eyes. “In life after life after life, find me again.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Promise me.”</p><p>Levi leaned down to press his forehead to Eren’s. His own eyes stung with tears that would be left unshed until the quietest and loneliest time of night.</p><p>“I promise, Eren.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Eren knew his friends could see them, but he didn’t care as he leaned up the rest of the way to kiss Levi’s lips. He could feel Levi’s shocked inhale, but he was relieved that he didn’t pull away. Their lips moved together in perfect sync, desperate and needy and clinging to a hopeless hope that this wouldn’t actually be the end.</p><p>When they pulled away, they were both breathless. Eren turned and covered his mouth to cough blood into his hand.</p><p>“It’s almost time,” he wheezed.</p><p>Levi nodded and waved the others over. </p><p>It was a blur of goodbyes--of mourning sobs and desperate pleas for Eren to just hang on a little longer. Mikasa was inconsolable, holding Eren’s hand as tight as she could as she fell apart under the weight of her grief. Jean was doing his best to comfort her, but it wasn’t doing any good. </p><p>Armin wasn’t saying much as he knelt beside Levi, tears staining his cheeks as he absentmindedly played with Eren’s hair. When Eren asked him and Mikasa to take care of each other they both promised they would. Connie had moved only slightly closer to the group. He still hadn’t forgiven Eren for what had happened with Sasha, but he wished him the best in the next life.</p><p>Eren’s eyes went back to the horizon as his hands found Levi’s. His tan skin seemed to glow gold from the sunset. “Do you think I’ll find my mom?”</p><p>For the first time in many years, Levi started to smile. “Yes. You’ll find her and everyone else you’ve loved and lost. I know you will.”</p><p>Eren’s own lips pulled into a tired smile. “I meant what I said back then,” he whispered, voice hoarse as eyes began to grow heavy. “You’re all too important. You’re more important than anybody else. So I want you all to live as long as possible.”</p><p>The sun sank and the last light of day gave way to night. For what could have been hours, there was only the sounds of the crashing waves and Mikasa’s cries when Eren took his final breath. Levi’s eyes hadn’t left Eren’s face. He couldn’t bring himself to look away just yet.</p><p>“I’ll find you, Eren,” he vowed, voice as quiet as a breath. “In life after life.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>